Monsters
by YumeOmokage
Summary: A short tale of Young Edward undergoing the trying times of being bullied as he seek the comfort and solace in Bella's presence. EXB.


Disclaimer: I do now own the characters of Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Pain.

To Edward, it was an everyday feeling; a normal feeling. Perhaps one would take it as normal as it is, just like passing the toiletries aisle before getting to the frozen foods.

Shadowed in a corner of darkness, hugging his knees in desperation, a tear rolled down his cheek. After a few seconds, they came down in torrent, carving gorges in his mud-covered face. He panicked as he saw the eyes peering at him from the darkness. Without blinking, they stared at him with judgment and with pain. They burnt holes into his forehead, racking his mind even as he tried to squeeze them out with his hands. They peered, and he heard their whispers. At first it was faint, but soon filling his mind with their endless mockery. Even as he screwed his eyes shut, he could not will away the voices. He could not erase the eyes mocking him burnt into his eyelids

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE."

He wondered as he violently scratched at the childish scrawl of "Edward are fat piggy" unconsciously. The words were on fire, being emblazoned like never before, now with fresh red lines adorning it as if mocking him just like their creators did. He gripped the ends of his shirt hard and twisted it into knots. It was so hard that the tendons of his pale hands stood out prominently.

"Go away. Go away. I said, go away!" His voice emanated throughout the area chasing away the taunting voices that haunted his every waking moment.

Those words were like a superhero from a comic book, chasing away the villains who threatened to cause disturbance. But they always came back no matter how hard the superhero tried. Sequel after sequel after sequel, they came back. This story was no different.

He was determined to deter any unwanted personnel from discovering this place. This place, _no_, his place was a sanctuary. He felt safe. The images of sneers, harsh words were wiped away albeit momentarily.

This colourless world, what was it? He never really questioned it.

"Why should I?" He always said.

When he first discovered this little closet in an isolated classroom, his life became happier. In fact it was a much more joyous place to live in. After all, he had friends in that little space of his.

Friends.

That word ever so exclusive to say moments before but now used freely here.

'Hullo Bella' were basically the first two words he would utter for the whole day spent with monsters that yelled and tortured him endlessly. They were almost everywhere. Defined characteristics identified them easily. They dressed like him yet they were only demons in a false body. Mocking. Taunting.

But it did not matter now. Not in this space of his. Bella was special. Bella was different. And Bella would be his and only HIS to know and only HIS to love; whom he knew loved him back with her shy smiles and her tinkling laughter as her eyes glinted, her brown hair swaying as two small hands reaching out to touch him. Touch, to give him the comfort he sought so much.

"Bella, I missed you, I…" His talk was rudely interrupted with high-pitched beeping sounds. In the darkness, he groped for a small button on the right side of his watch. Green light was emitted to reveal to him the time that he had so little of. His heart fell right to the bottom as an unwanted lugubrious feeling enveloped him.

'Beep!' Seven seconds left.

"No. No. No!" He cried. His futile effort faded away.

"Beep!" Six.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Beep!" Five.

"I don't want to go. No. Bella, stay ―"

"Beep!" Four.

"―With me. Please. I beg you. Help me ―"

"Beep!" Three.

"― I don't want to go. Don't leave!"

"Beep!" Two.

"God, please help me! Protect me, Lord! I ―"

"Beep!" One.

" ― am going to die!" He looked. "It's too late."

"Beep" Zero. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The accursed sound rang continuously.

"Too late. No. No! No!"

He curled into a small ball, like a survival instinct of an animal in the face of danger. His two small hands grabbed his mud-crusted hair tightly and he bit the flesh of his left leg.

He held his breath.

A rapping sound was heard.

"Edward are you there? It's Jasper. Recess is over…"

The monster had come.

* * *

A/N: SO, uh, for those who don't understand this story or is confused by it, it's basically Young Edward getting bullied by his schoolmates (monsters) when he was young and (although not described), it has been a rather negative impact onto him, causing him to view the world as monsters, bullies or not. Of course, he would learn to trust people overtime if I continue this story when he gets older. Comfort is in a form of imaginary friend "Bella", because I heart EXB and would be someone he meets in the future reality, that is if I write and continue.

Yup, I hope for your criticism in reviews! Thanks!

Shannen


End file.
